Competition From Space?
by Violet334
Summary: Daisy feels like if she is a "nothing" in comparison to Rosalina. Everyone keeps talking about the princess of Galaxy, even Luigi, the person that makes Daisy feel better about herself. His strange behavior since he traveled to space is hurting Daisy. He is hiding a secret from her. But does this secret start with "Ro" and end with "ina"?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am again. This time with a short story. First of all, I want to say that I'll continue the story "A New Life For Three" for those who are reading it. My English is not perfect, but I hope it's still good enough for you to understand the talking, now let's go to the story.**

 **I don't own Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina and Peach. Nintendo owns them.**

Daisy sighed. She had a date with Luigi in the evening, but she didn't know what to wear. She wanted to look special for him, but even in her favorite shop she couldn't find something. Whatever she tried on, she thought that she looked ugly. She walked all around Toad Town, searching for something that looked good on her. In one shop, she saw a Rosalina doll.

"Why can't I be like her? She has a great sense of fashion and whatever she wears, it looks beautiful on her."

People would often tell Daisy that she is just jealous. She denied this, but deep inside, it was true. She didn't hate Rosalina, but people talking about her the whole time were annoying her. Even Luigi talked about her and nothing else on their last date.

A stranger noticed Daisy looking at the Rosalina doll. He smiled, but his smile didn't look friendly at all. It looked mean.

"Hi, Daisy. Are you jealous? Well you should be, because you'll never be like Rosalina, not even in 1.000.000 years."

"Well, everything I want is to look special for my date with Luigi. I'm searching for a nice dress, not for a Rosalina doll."

"What? Luigi? Do you really think Luigi wants to date a loser like you? Believe me, he doesn't love you at all. He loves Rosalina. It's confirmed, because he took a photo with her on his trip in space."

"So? It's just a stupid photo. A lot of toads are on that photo too. Do you try to say that Luigi is dating all those toads just because they are on the photo with him? Because that would make sense if you're really thinking like that."

"Anyway, Rosalina is much hotter than you. I don't think Luigi really wants to date you. Just look at your ugly, cheeky face!"

"You know something? You're saying ridiculous things right now. Be careful, my father is the King of Sarasaland. He can easily exile you. And now leave me alone.'

Daisy was mad. She done her best not to listen to that stranger saying ridiculous things, but she was afraid that he said the truth. In a very mean and evil way, but what if people are really thinking like that of her? And especially, what if Luigi thinks that way of her? He was the person who would comfort her then people were mean to her. The one who would tell her that everything those people are saying isn't true. But what if she loses him to Rosalina? She didn't care for all the games in which Rosalina was in but she wasn't. But Luigi meant the world to her.

"No. Luigi loves me and I have no doubt in this. I don't care for what this stranger said. He just wants to make me feel bad, that's all." She said to herself.

She decided to give up the search for the dress. That stranger made her feel even worse about herself. She took out a little mirror that she had in her bag.

"I'm not that beautiful as Rosalina. That's for sure. But do I really look that ugly? I guess a cheeky face looks only cute on a toddler. I can't believe I am already on the point where I have to ask myself if I'm ugly or not. But no one is ugly, right?" she asked her mirror, like if he was capable of answering.

She walked home. She just felt how tired she really was, even though it was just 11 am. She lay on the bed and thought about what she could wear on the date. Not for long though, because she doze off at one point.

 _Suddenly, she saw Rosalina. She wasn't alone though. Luigi was there too. Rosalina sent him an air kiss and told him to come closer. She looked absolutely beautiful in her blue dress and the make-up she put on made her face look even prettier. She winked at him and he smiled. He put his hands around her waist._

" _Come on, Weegee. Let us forget that stupid, annoying Daisy. You don't deserve her."_

" _You're right."_

 _They started kissing, flirting and doing everything that would hurt Daisy._

When Daisy woke up, she had tears in her eyes. She was so relieved that this was just a dream, but still felt awful. What if Luigi and Rosalina are really doing that right now? But no, Luigi is her boyfriend and Rosalina one of her best friends; they would never do something to hurt her that much. Or would they?

Daisy was so unsure at that moment, she thought of calling Luigi and asking him what he is doing right now. But it would be useless, because if Luigi really was with Rosalina, he wouldn't tell her.

At that moment, her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daisy. It's me, Luigi."

Luigi coughed, but it didn't sound real to Daisy.

"I called because I have to cancel our date. I'm sorry, Daisy, but I have a bad cold and fever and I don't want to infect you so… We can have the date tomorrow if you want and if I feel better. I'll come at six o'clock and we can decide then there we'll go, okay? I have to go now, bye!"

Wait a moment. Did he just say he has to go now? Isn't he supposed to be sick? Like if he read Daisy's thoughts, he started coughing again. It still didn't sound real.

Daisy hung up the phone. Tears were forming in her eyes. It's obvious that Luigi isn't sick. He has a secret. And possibly a secret that has blond hair and wears a blue dress. It's true that Luigi's behavior changed and became suspicious since his trip into space.

"I can't believe that!" she shouted

Daisy had to search someone for comfort. She looked at her contacts on the phone.

"Luigi and Rosalina aren't options, that's for sure. Let's see… Mario… No, he'll just defend his brother… Yoshi… Well, he is cute, but everything he can say is "Yoshi Yoshi", so no… Bowser… No way! Wait, what is Bowser doing in my contacts?"

She deleted his number.

"Peach! Of course, I'll call her! She'll know how to help me!"

Daisy tapped on the "call" button next to Peach' name.

"Peach? Hello, it's me, Daisy. I have a little problem."

"A problem? Tell me everything! With all the details!"

"I have problems with Luigi. With Luigi and Rosalina to be exact."

"What? Did he cheat on you?"

"No, at least I think so. The problem is I'm not sure! I had a nightmare where he did so. And now he cancelled our date, because he is "sick". I'm not sure if he is, his coughing didn't sound real at all and before he hung up, he said that he has to "leave". I want you to help me impress him tomorrow on our new date, so in case he is cheating on me, I can win his heart back."

"Well, if he's cheating on you, then he is an idiot and you should leave him and carry on."

"That's not helpful, Peach! I don't really think he is cheating on me… It's just that he is acting suspicious since he visited Rosalina in space. So, can you help me so I can look as beautiful as Rosalina on our date?"

"Well, I can't turn you into Rosalina and I think you're pretty the way you are. But if you want, I can help you look special for your date tomorrow. I'll come around 16 am. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you Peach. Bye!"

Daisy hung up. She looked at a picture of her and Luigi on the wall.

"I miss the him." She whispered. "I miss the old Luigi."

 **I hope that I can upload the second and last chapter tomorrow. Favorites and** **polite** **reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for those who read the story. Don't be afraid to review, favorite or follow if you want to. I'm always happy to get them especially reviews that are polite and honest.**

On four o'clock in the afternoon, Peach rang Daisy's doorbell. She was carrying a big pink bag. She had prepared herself for Daisy's date makeover all day long. Well, to be exact, she planned a date makeover for Daisy since they became best friends at a pretty small age.

"Hello, Daisy! Ready for your little makeover?"

But the Daisy standing in front of her wasn't the Daisy she knew. She looked hurt, sad and very tired. Her eyes weren't that bright like they used to be. They were red.

"Daisy, what happened? Wait, did something happen to your family? Or did Tatanga try to kidnap you again? Or did you have a battle with someone on Smash Bros? Wait, you aren't in Smash…"

"That's exactly the reason I'm like that! Okay, it's not exactly the game… It's her! And him!"

"Wow, now I'm wiser. Who is "her" and who is "him"?"

"Did you forget what I told you on the phone yesterday? Do you even know why you're here?"

"To make my dream of doing a makeover on you go true?" Peach joked.

"Peach, now isn't the time for jokes. I saw Luigi in a flower store. Yesterday, after I called you."

"Well, is that a reason to be sad? Maybe he bought flowers for your date?"

"Yes, but he told me that he's sick! And then I saw him on that flower store and he looked absolutely healthy and well. He didn't even greet me when he saw me. He just went away hiding his face with the bouquet. The flowers he bought had a light blue color! It's obvious he bought them for Rosalina!"

"Daisy, calm down. Even if he bought the flowers for someone else, it doesn't mean that this person has to be Rosalina."

"It must be Rosalina! It's because she always want to destroy everything for me! My social status, my relationships, my nerves…"

Peach thought that a half of what Daisy was saying was right. The other half was just pure jealousy in her opinion. That wasn't how she expected the makeover action to start.

"Okay, look Daisy. I think you're being unfair to her. She is a nice person and she is your friend. But let's not talk about Rosalina now. I want to see a cheerful Daisy, so we can start making you even prettier than you already are. Trust me, you'll win back Luigi's heart tonight. Even though I think he only has eyes for you, really."

Daisy tried to calm down herself. She smiled at Peach. Maybe she was right about Rosalina. But if she dares to touch her Luigi, then…

"Daisy, come and sit here. I plan to make your hair curly if you want. Not permanent, just for today. And then we'll do make-up, your nails and then you'll try on a beautiful dress of mine which I think would look nice on you."

While Peach was doing everything she planned, Daisy's mind was traveling. She thought a lot about what Peach told her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Peach said:

"Come on, try on the dress."

She was holding a strapless, white summer dress with a brown leather belt in the middle. Daisy didn't really like it, but she had no other choice. Peach was just too excited. Almost like if she had a date instead of Daisy.

Daisy tried it on. It was very tight and showed off her figure. She felt unsure about it, even though she was thin and didn't have anything to hide.

"Peach, I don't think Luigi would like that. He's not much into staring…um…you know what I mean…"

"Anyway. You look nice with it. And I know what shoes you'll wear."

Peach brought a pair of brown boots with very high heels. So high that Daisy wasn't sure if she could walk with them. And that make-up wasn't comfortable at all. She couldn't help but smudged it to the point where she looked like a vampire.

"Daisy! I told you to be careful with your make-up!"

"I know but I can't help it! I'm not used to wearing make-up. Wait, it's already half past five? Luigi will come in soon. If he even comes at all. Anyway, you got to go now, okay? Thanks for everything."

Daisy moved Peach to the door.

"Hey, why are you so hasty, Daisy? You still have thirty minutes. Bye!"

Daisy closed the door behind Peach. The truth was that she thought that she looked even more horrible now. She sat on the couch and waited for Luigi. She doubted that he would come. And if he would come, he'd just talk about Rosalina the whole time. So, why are they even having that date? Why are they still dating if Daisy has so many doubts in her mind? Do they still love each other anymore?

The doorbell rang and Daisy's heart starting beating very fast and loud. Should she tell Luigi that she thinks he is cheating on her? Should she tell him that she saw him in the flower store? Or should she leave her mouth closed? Too many questions were running through Daisy's head.

She opened the door and Luigi stood in front of her. Daisy's heart was beating so fast that she was afraid she'd pass out soon.

"Hi, Daisy" Luigi said.

That was already too much for Daisy. She was feeling like a bomb-omb on his last status before exploding.

"So, you really showed up? I didn't expect that." She said with a fiery look in her eyes, irritating Luigi. "Well, how are you feeling now? Because you were so sick yesterday, you had to buy some flowers for Rosalina to become well again!"

Daisy said that without noticing the bouquet in Luigi's hands. He was sweating, just because Daisy was scaring him a bit.

"Since Mario Galaxy, your behavior is annoying me. I bet you were with her all day yesterday and that's why you cancelled our date. You like her, admit it. Behind my back, you're worshipping her like all the people do. If you have the chance of being with the "Goddess of Galaxy", then you should take it."

Her voice started becoming tremulous.

"And don't worry about me. Since no one wants me anymore, I better go and CRY IN MY CORNER!"

Daisy screamed the last sentence. She really hid in a corner and started crying. Luigi was ready to say something in an angry tone to her, but when she started crying he became a bit softer.

"Daisy?" he whispered. "You know that you're saying nonsense?"

He sat next to her and took her hand.

"Listen. First of all, Rosalina is just a friend for me, nothing else. You are the only one that means more than a friend to me. In my eyes, you are prettier than every other girl in the world. I'm not worshipping anyone, I love someone and that's you. And I'm not the only one that loves you; more people than you think do so. There is no reason for you to hide in a corner. And even if you chose to do so, I'll stay with you in that corner forever. And I know, that'd be a corny situation."

Daisy had to laugh a bit at Luigi's little joke. She stopped crying and asked:

"Then what were you hiding yesterday?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you but then you started your tantrum. This flowers I'm holding are those I bought yesterday when you saw me in the flower shop. I cancelled our date because I couldn't prepare my little surprise for you in time. I wanted to travel all around Sarasaland to make a special bouquet for you, buying the most expensive and seldom flowers from every shop I found. That's what I did yesterday. And here, that's the result."

He showed her the bouquet. It was full of different flowers Daisy wanted to have in her garden so much but couldn't find or buy.

"Aw… This is so sweet!" Daisy said and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I should have trusted you. I love you."

"I love you too. And now let's the forget everything that happened before. I need fresh air. Let's make a little walk." Luigi suggested.

Daisy agreed and they went outside. She was walking a bit awkward because of the high heels. Her make-up was smudged too.

"Um… Where you supposed to dress up like a vampire? You're looking a bit strange." Luigi noticed.

"Luigi… We just made up. Don't make me throw a tantrum again. I'm supposed to look special for our date."

"Aw, I'm sorry. It's just not the way you usually look like and I was wondering…"

The couple walked, enjoying the sunset in the background. However, Daisy didn't like what she saw in front of her.

"Hello, Luigi!" Rosalina said cheerfully. "And hi Daisy."

Daisy now noticed that the jealousy inside her still hasn't left. She couldn't do anything against it.

"Can I come with you?" Rosalina asked.

"NO! I'm tired of you appearing everywhere! Just go away for once, please!" Daisy yelled.

Rosalina looked at her disappointed. Daisy just realized that she said and regretted it.

"Wait! Rosalina, I'm sorry!" she said, but Rosalina already walked away, looking very sad.

"That wasn't very nice Daisy" Luigi said.

"I know! I feel so sorry. I don't know why I said that. I have to find her and apologize. Can you wait here for me?" she asked and went to search Rosalina.

She found her sitting on a big rock at the beach. She looked at the sunset, with her eyes being almost as red as the sun.

"Rosalina, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me…" she whispered.

"No, it's okay. I think I'd react like that too if I was in your position. I'm just sad because… I like you Daisy and I don't want you to be mad. I don't want our friendship to break."

"I don't want it to break too. I was just jealous because you get more attention than me and you appear in more games and you spend more time with Luigi than I do because of that."

"You actually get a lot of attention too. And you know that friends are never jealous of each other, right? Believe me, being popular isn't always a good thing. Remember in Mario Party Island Tour, were I was standing on a board saying congratulations to the winner? I had to kiss Wario once because he won!"

"Yuk!" Rosalina and Daisy said at the same time.

"You're right. Being jealous was stupid of me. Luigi and me want to have some private time now, but if you want you can go shopping with me and Peach tomorrow at the mall. I think that friendship is more important than appearing in a game, right?"

"Yes it is." Rosalina agreed. "Let's forget all the fights and be friends."

 **That was it. I made this one to show that Daisy and Rosalina don't need to be rivals just because of Rosalina appearing in more main games than Daisy. It was a bit cheesy, but I hope you like it. For some reason people ignore my stories but at least I got some reviews and I want to thank those who wrote them.**


End file.
